The First Mistress
by laloveskt
Summary: Sequel to 'A Pilot, a Politician, and a Ponytail...Kara wants her hairband back. Spoilers: All of Season 4 aired so far.


"Frak," thought Kara, as she heard voices in the hallway

The First Mistress

Author: laloveskt

Date: 9/12/08

Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe)

Spoilers: All of Season 4 that has aired

Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Universal, SciFi channel, RDM, etc. I am just showing my love for this frakking awesome world. Thank you to beta blackvalpirate.

Summary: Sequel to 'A Pilot, a Politician, and a Ponytail'; Kara wants her hair band back…

"Frak," thought Kara, as she heard voices in the hallway. If it had only been one voice she wouldn't have panicked. "Stupid," she whispered to herself. If Lee would be walking into his office alone, he wouldn't be talking. Okay, he might be, but either way; Kara would have been caught stalking around the President's quarters alone without permission.

_President_…that was still way too weird. Having Apollo as a superior, she was used to. Lee being the head of the Twelve Colonies? Kara still couldn't wrap her head around it. Shaking herself away from her thoughts, Kara began to look around for a hiding spot. With the famous 'Starbuck and Apollo' past to contend with, she didn't want to add to Lee's already overflowing plate. It would be just what he needed to have to explain why Galactica's CAG, who had twelve-hour leave, was in his quarters.

Diving under the only hiding spot available, she was out of sight just before Lee entered with Tory. "It had to be his frakking desk," Kara thought, crouching very uncomfortably between the front of the desk and his chair. "Maybe they'll just be in for a minute and leave…as Apollo frakking sits down at his desk."

"Alright," sighed Lee, glancing at the piles on his desk before looking up at Tory. "Before I meet with the Vice President, how about we go over the supply numbers that the Quorum is getting worried about?"

As Tory began listing reports, Kara began to get antsy. After all, she wasn't supposed to spend her entire leave at Colonial One; especially, not under President _Leland_ Adama's desk. Kara had a marathon triad session to get to. If only she hadn't offered to take that run to Colonial One for Racetrack. It was just that Kara really needed her hair band back, damnit. A real, honest to gods, stretch band; that wasn't just a rubber band that pulled your hair out. Those were hard to come by nowadays. Since she was letting her hair get long again, at least for now, she needed it back. Not that she really minded that Lee took it. Or, that she even noticed it being pulled out during their kiss. A kiss that Kara thought about whenever she had a spare moment…or was stuck in her viper for hours without her favorite wingman.

But that wasn't the point. That kiss had absolutely nothing to do with why Kara was in the position she was currently in. "Which come to think of it," smiled Kara, "is right in front of Apollo's lap."

Tuning back into Lee and Tory, Kara realized the conversation going on above her was going to take a very long time. "Screw that," she smirked, slowly repositioning herself to face Lee. "This meeting needs to end now, because frankly, I'm getting bored."

In the middle of listening to reports on everything from the water supply to algae harvesting, Lee felt something on his leg. Freezing instantly, he almost cried out. But then a half-second later he got the whiff of a very familiar scent; a mixture of plain soap, viper grease, and sweat. He hadn't smelt that since the last time he'd seen Kara, and kissed her. Lee's ears began to turn pink just thinking about getting caught with Kara under his desk. "Or let alone," he thought as he felt her hand reach his crouch, "between his legs."

"You know, Tory, I think I need some time to gather my thoughts before Zarek gets here," said Lee while Kara was slowly unzipping his pants.

"Are you sure, Mr. President? Because the meeting with the Quorum is just hours away," asked the press secretary.

Feeling nimble fingers find their destination, Lee quickly responded. "No, I think it will be fine. Thanks, Tory. Just knock and let me know when Zarek is here."

Nodding in reply, Tory gathered her work and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Sensing that he was distracted, she hung back for a minute to make sure everything was okay. Tory nearly jumped when she heard Starbuck's laugh. "Took you long enough," she whispered a bit too loudly.

Leaving the doorway as quickly as possible, Tory swore softly under her breath. "That's all I need," whispered Tory as she entered an empty press room. "The Quorum is worried enough about the military's control of the government." Barking out a laugh at her next thought, Tory helped herself to whatever was passing as coffee these days. "If Roslin takes her time coming back, Starbuck might just become the First Mistress. Oh God, that would be something."

Smirking at Kara's comment, Lee decided to play with her fire. "So, are you going to get up here and finish what you started, or should I call Tory back?"

"Well, when you put it that way, _Mr. President_, how can I say no?" smiled Kara. Crawling out from under the desk, Lee grabbed her by the hips. She landed against his chest, feeling what she had stirred up. "You know, Mr. Prez, anybody could have been under there," she said as he began to kiss her neck.

Turning his face up to her's, Lee replied. "No one else would come to my office and then hide because people came in. Only you, little miss frak-up, would be doing something wrong in here."

Swatting him on the arm, Kara steadied herself as he began undoing her pants. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here for a drop run and to pick up my hair band. There happens to be a triad game on Galactica waiting for me."

"Really," said Lee, pulling her pants down, underwear and all, with one quick tug.

"Really," she replied, kicking off her boots and pants. Climbing into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and winked at him. Leaning forward, Kara gently placed her lips to his. Snaking his right arm around her waist, Lee pulled her in close, deepening the kiss. He slowly began running his other hand up her inner thigh, causing Kara to sigh and grab onto him tighter.

Taking his cue, Lee flicked his thumb against her nub and slid a finger inside. Finding Kara already soaked, he began slipping in another finger. Breaking the kiss, she placed her forehead against his. Unwrapping her arms, she made quick work of pulling him out from the confines of his pants.

"This is very unpresidential of you, Lee," she said huskily. "Frakking a half-naked woman in your office, while you remain fully clothed."

"You are such a bad influence on me," he replied repositioning Kara and pulling her in close.

Feeling Lee slowly fill her up, she quipped, "Good to see all the ass-kissing hasn't gone to your head, _Mr. President_."

Bucking hard into her, Lee grunted, "Say it again."

"Mr. President," whispered Kara into his ear as he pushed hard once more. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her in for another searing kiss. Deciding that she'd had enough teasing, Kara began riding Lee, holding onto the back of the chair.

"I'm not going to last long like this, Kara."

"Good, because I want Apollo back."

Looking straight into Kara's eyes, he grabbed her hips pounding in harder than before. Digging her nails into the chair, she pushed her head into his shoulder. "Lee…"

"Come on, Kara, I want to feel you all around me."

Getting closer, she whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," replied Lee as he sent her over the edge. Before she could come down completely, Kara began to feel him explode inside her, sending shivers down her spine.

Resting their foreheads against each other, their heart rates slowed down in time together. Not wanting to let go, Kara began placing kisses on Lee's face. Slowly reaching his mouth, he caught her there in a slow, deep kiss that really made her not want to leave.

Kara jumped at the sound of loud knock at the door.

"Mr. President, the Vice President is waiting for you in the conference room," said Tory loudly.

Jumping up, Kara quickly pulled up her pants and began shoving on her boots.

"Frak," swore Lee, "I need to change my pants."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, Flyboy," smiled Kara, leaning in for a kiss.

"Tory will see you," said Lee.

"Like you didn't think of that before pulling down my pants," she smirked, breaking off the kiss.

As Lee went to change, she quietly stepped into the hallway closing the door behind her. Turning around, she nearly ran into the press secretary. "Hello, Tory," said Kara. Shocked by her boldness, Tory stared as Kara winked and continued on her way.

"This could get much worse than I thought," groaned Tory.

Taking the next raptor back to Galactica, Kara didn't realize until hours later that not only did she not get her hair band back; she'd forgotten her underwear as well. "Frak," she muttered as she went to make a call to Colonial One.

"This is the President," answered Lee, clearly just getting ready to pass out.

"You're getting quite the collection of Starbuck memorabilia, aren't you?" she commented.

Smiling sleepily, he replied, "Yeah, I think I am. You know, it might be easier if you just had your own drawer over here."

"Really?" asked Kara quietly.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Lee."

"Goodnight, Kara."

The activity of the next several weeks kept Lee too busy to talk to Kara outside of official business. Since the discovery of Earth and trying to control the fallout of disappointment, all Lee really knew was that Kara was holding up okay. Lee, however, was barely getting any sleep. He had finally found a moment to rest, when a knock came at the door.

"What is it?" barked Lee.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Adama, but this message just came for you from Galactica," said an intern sheepishly.

"Thanks," said Lee shutting the door. Lying in bed, he opened the message marked 'Top Secret: Urgent.'

On the top the paper in Kara's handwriting, he read:_ 'Looks like you left something behind too.' _Glancing down the page, he smiled to himself as he read the test results: pregnancy positive. Suddenly feeling pressure rise off his chest, Lee was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
